


Untitled (1978)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled (1978)

Cold wind on my shoulder   
moaning long and low;   
what will I do without you?   
What did I ever do to make you go? 

I know I'm not too pretty,   
and I've done my share of wrong.   
I know we've had some hard times,   
but somehow we always got along.   
I never thought I'd see the day   
when you went walking out the door   
to find another lover   
can she really give you more? 

( repeat opening verse) 

January, 1978


End file.
